The present invention is directed toward a display fixture assembly and more particularly toward such an assembly which is extremely attractive and flexible in arrangement but which is extremely structurally rigid.
Display fixtures are widely used in various areas of business and industry for displaying products or for advertising or promoting the same. Such displays are used, for example, in retail stores for storing and displaying the merchandise being sold.
It is normally desirable, particularly in higher priced stores, to have the display fixtures be as attractive as possible so as to better promote the sale of the products being offered. For this reason, the fixtures are frequently covered or otherwise finished with decorative panels or other coverings. In addition, many store fixtures must be custom designed and constructed in order to accommodate the particular floor space available in the store and also to properly display the goods being offered for sale. All of the foregoing have caused conventional display fixtures to be relatively expensive.
Many display fixtures have brackets or the like secured thereto which may be used to support the fixture, to support shelves carried by the main portion of the fixture or to attach other accessories or the like. In custom installations, these brackets may be permanently secured to a portion of the fixture. However, it is frequently desirable to have the flexibility of being able to move the brackets from one place to another. This would be desirable, for example, if one wished to be able to adjust the height of a shelf or to vary the number of shelves of a store display fixture.
A conventional way of providing adjustable shelves is to attach a vertical, metal standard having a plurality of slots therein to the main portion of the display fixture. Shelf brackets can then be inserted into the desired slots in order to locate a shelf at a desired position. With such conventional systems, the shelf standard with all of the slotted openings therein is normally readily visible and detracts from the appearance of the overall display fixture.
To Applicants' knowledge, no one prior to their invention has designed a display fixture which allows for flexibility in construction and arrangement yet which is extremely structurally strong while being attractive and further being capable of being produced at a relatively low cost. Prior art display fixtures lack one or more of these attributes.